Ambivalence
by captainswanproblems
Summary: Emily saves Declan from the burning building― Grayson Global. Daniel Grayson is there to save her when she falls unconscious and the roof collapses on her. In time, they both genuinely fall in love. A story about revenge and redemption along with trust and love, and the steps it takes to get there. Future chapters may be rated M. Love sqare, cause those are fun. Emily x Daniel.


**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. Please know that I'm very lazy at updating and do not have an updating schedule. Chapters will come when I get many reviews.**

* * *

"Jack? Jack!" Emily shouted in despair as she made her way through the burning building. She had been searching inside for only a few minutes and, already, she felt like she was going to faint. "Jack!" she cried out, her shouts growing more desperate.

She whipped around, blonde tresses flying, when she heard a familar groan in the opposite direction. "Jack!" she called out as she surged forward. She struggled to pull heavy, charred desks and cabinents off from who she initially thought was to be Jack, but found to be Declan.

Emily's eyes widened when she found Declan, lying there. She picked him up in her arms and attempted the hard task of carrying him out of the building, but it was difficult since Declan was taller and weighed more than she did. "Help!" she cried out several times for assistance, trying not to inhale too much smoke. Several seconds after, a fireman came in and before he could say anything, Emily handed over Declan. "Take him to safety!" she shouted over the commotion outside and the sound of burning flames.

"Ma'am―"

"No! Take him _out_ of here!"

Without another word, the fireman quickly and carefully maneuvered himself and Declan out of the building.

Emily, meanwhile, felt like fainting. She tried to find the way out, and when she did, she found that it was blocked with a part of the collapsed roof. She tried everything to get out― from attempting to crawl under the rubble to pushing it aside to climbing up an over it. Nothing worked, however. As time passed, she inhaled more smoke and her vision was blurring. She collapsed on the floor and stared at the black walls and bright fire. She felt herself fading slowly.

"So this is it," she croaked out, and gave a wicked, defeated laugh. "After everything I've done to get my revenge, I end up dying in a _freaking _burning building. This is the way it ends?" She laughed again and closed her eyes, squeezing them in pain. The back of her head throbbed. The smoke gave her a headache. She sighed and waited for the darkness to overcome her as she saw the roof giving way.

* * *

"Damn it!" Daniel yelled out as he heard his fiancée's usual voicemail for what could be the hundreth time.

As he dialed her number again, he saw a fireman bring Declan Porter out of the building. He ignored it and focused on calling Emily again until he heard several firemen talking amongst themselves.

"― young woman, about late twenties, brown eyes and curly blonde hair. She's still trapped in―" He didn't get to finish his statement, for Daniel had walked up.

"That's my fiancée! What are you doing out here when you can be up there, saving her?" he demanded, eyes hard and cold.

"Sorry sir, but the roof has collapsed. I'm afraid that there's not much we can do."

"Bullshit!" he yelled out, causing several civilians to turn his way. "If you don't go in there, then_ I _will."

He then took off towards the building that was no longer burning, only charred black.

"Sir! Sir, I need you to come back here, it's unsafe in the building!" the fireman yelled out.

"I don't give a crap if it's unsafe! My fiancée is in there, probably half dead for all you guys care!" he yelled over his shoulder, not turning around.

As he entered the building, he took off his suit jacket and used it to cover his nose and mouth to help him inhale less smoke. He maneuvered himself around fallen objects, pushing aside the ones he couldn't step over. Daniel searched frantically, quickly yet thoroughly. It had been only five minutes, but felt like forever until he spotted sooty blonde tresses. "Emily!" he yelled, running forward with renewed energy. He pushed the section of the roof off from her body, struggling slightly at first, and shoved it aside. He cradled her head in his hands and tried to find a pulse. He exhaled in relief when he felt the faintest of pulses. He wrapped his suit jacket around her thin, curvy frame and carried the love of his life outside of the ruined building and straight to the hospital.

* * *

**Review please. **


End file.
